systemstrikefandomcom-20200215-history
The Leftenant
Leftenant Charles Mackry was born on 1/9 6E 251 (aged 38) to an unknown family in the fallen capital of The Remnants of Rose on Jool. History Mackry's parents both died 3 years after he was born, so he had to live off of the land of the fallen Remnants of Rose. By the age of 7, Charles knew how to shoot a gun. By 10, Charles had a handmade sniper, where he shot at Lenusians, and killed them. He was seen as an asset to the regrowing Police Combat Legion. He was recruited, and worked as a special-ops sniper. During the Pirate Skirmishes in 6E 275, Mackry was a hired contractor for the Pirates. He served as a sniper to help defend high-value bases, and was paid well. After the skirmishes were over, Mackry went to Lenus to train for an upcoming series of events. He got to know the landscape, and became familiar with the hot climate. Second Galactic War The upcoming events came, and Mackry was stationed back in Jool, in the JCPR to defend it from the GFE invaders. His advanced sniping skills killed many, and halted victories of capital invasions. At this point, Mackry was revered by all PCL soldiers as being an inspiration. This, however, made Mackry feel ill. He did not like the idea of being famous, and slowly dreaded the PCL. Mackry preformed mainly on defense for quite a while, until on Cyra, where he was part of the second-wave of raiders of Drumpf Crator. Mackry successfully shot a rocket launcher out of Catalina's hands, and thus caused a PCL victory. Mackry was posted for Jail duty shortly after for the base on Jool. He couldn't make it, however, because of the harsh storms, and lack of a serious pilot, so he instead went on the month-long trip to Lenus with only him and the pilot of a janky small ship. When Charles arrived on Lenus, he stayed in Sydonia, and waited for the perfect time to kill Lenusians. During the Rebellions, Charles had a run-in with Catalina and Davin Hue. Charles shot and hit Davin, but fell from a tall building and almost into Sabre-Corp Fire. Mackry expressed his discontent with the PCL, and joined the GFE as a Leftenant. The Leftenant played an important role during the rebellions, sniping off GFE Loyalists, but was captured by two generals with Catalina. He spoke of nothing and was tortured. After Davin Hue spent weeks trying to find him, and eventually found him, he immediately went back to Sydonia to pick off more Loyalists. He spent the rest of the rebellion there until he had to set up for Election day in the second month of 6E 289. He killed the announced winner, who wasn't the real winner. Davin had actually won the election. Slocum was announced, and so Charles killed the announcer. He witnessed his good friend, Veronika Riannon, become the new President of Sydonia when Davin resigned. Mackry shortly took it easy as a guard to the new President. He also advised her for a while up until the final battle preparations. There, he introduced himself to the emperor, and shot a loyalist after Alistair was killed. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards.